


As Innocent as a Crate of Nugs

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Just some tiny Aeducans causing trouble.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	As Innocent as a Crate of Nugs

**Author's Note:**

> This veered away from what I intended so the entire exchange can have a tiny Aeducan family fic.

“We’re going to be in so much trouble.”

Piotin snickered softly at the gloomy prediction. Trust Trian not to have found that at all funny.

Sereda turned away from the gleeful dance she’d been doing with Bhelen and glared at her eldest brother. “Only if you go and be a telltale!”

Trian frowned, “they’re gonna know it was us.” He poked one finger into her chest, “and I’ll tell them it was you.”

“And me.” Bhelen piped up, drawing himself up to his full height beside Sereda. Piotin had to keep from laughing, his cousin was only eight to his and Trian’s fourteen. It made quite a difference in their heights. “You’re being a spoilsport.”

“I’m the heir to the throne.” Trian said stiffly. “I have duties, that… uh, please don’t cry?”

Piotin stifled the laugh and molded his face into concern as Trian shot him a helpless look over Sereda’s head. Clueless. Absolutely clueless. Piotin made an encircling gesture with his arms and Trian slowly caught on, hugging Sereda as she cried into his shoulder. Piotin caught the wink little Bhelen threw him and had to turn away not to laugh. One day Trian will remember that she’s learnt to cry on purpose and work out when she’d doing it.

“Maybe we should get back to the Palace?” he made the suggestion and Trian nodded quickly, trying to squirm out of Sereda’s grip. She, like a proper little deepcrawler refused to let go and Trian eventually huffed and started walking, dragging her along.

“Soooo, are you going to tell dad?” Bhelen asked, all wide eyed and wavering voice. Piotin knew full well it was just as good an act as his sisters tears.

Trian let out a deep breath and looked down at Sereda who still had her arms latched round his middle, “if I say no, will you get off me?”

Sereda nodded against his chest.

“Fine,” Trian let out a put upon sigh. “I won’t tell our father.”

Sereda let go, all signs of her tears miraculously vanished as she gave Bhelen the silent sign for victory. He grinned back. Trian growled, realising far too late that he’s once again been outplayed. “They’re still going to know it was us.”

They snuck in through a back entrance, Piotin laughed at the look on Trian's face when he realised where Sereda and Bhelen were leading them. Trian would not stoop to using the servants entrance normally, even if it meant he could avoid being seen.

In this case Piotin was very glad they managed to convince him, as they were able check out the throne room before entering it. A wise choice given who was present.

“Your children.”

Uncle Endrin nodded, waving the Shaper to get a move on and spit out whatever he had to say.

“They released a crate of nugs sire.”

All four of them waited, silent as an abandoned Thaig, for the King to respond. 

“Is that all?”

Piotin had to slap a hand over his mouth and Trian had the look of a dwarf about to slide down the wall and burst into laughter while also somehow looking disapprovingly at his younger siblings. Sereda had already buried her face into Trian’s chest and was giggling silently like she’d accidentally swallowed a vial of lyrium.

“They released them in the Shaperate your Majesty!”

Uncle Endrin pinned the Shaper with a keen gaze and Piotin recognised the look. It was the one that preceded the ‘I’m very disappointed in you’ speech. “Am I to understand that the Shapers are unable to round up a few nugs? I was quite sure the Shaperate has a few Memories on nug care.”

The Shaper spluttered, hands clenching several times before he bowed stiffly and left the chamber. 

“I would suggest,” Uncle Endrin said to nobody in particular once the main door had shut behind the Shaper, “that certain troublemakers stay away from the Shaperate for the rest of the day and have a suitably contrite apology ready for tomorrow.”


End file.
